Don't Rain on My Parade
Don't Rain on My Parade, en español No lluevas en mi desfile, es una canción que ha sido presentada en el episodio Sectionals, Choke y Frenemies. Esta canción aparece en la película Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Barbra Streisand del musical Funny Girl. Contexto de la canción 'Sectionals' En el episodio Sectionals, esta es la balada que New Directions escogió para cantar en las Seccionales luego de que Jane Addams Academy les copiara su balada anterior, "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going". Rachel aparentemente había trabajado en la interpretación de esta canción desde que tenía 4 años. Ella comienza a interpretar esta canción en la audiencia y luego llega al escenario para introducir al resto de New Directions. 'Choke ' Rachel canta esta canción en el auditorio frente a la jueza Carmen Tibideaux como su audición para NYADA. Rachel se equivoca en la letra y vuelve a comenzar, pero en su segunda interpretación no sólo vuelve a equivocarse en la letra, sino que además se atora y le sale mal una nota. La jueza Tibideaux le dice que eso es inaceptable en Broadway, y que cuando sucede, le dan el trabajo al suplente. La jueza se retira del auditorio mientras Rachel se queda llorando desconsoladamiente y suplicando por otra oportunidad. 'Frenemies' Luego de que Rachel cancelara su prescencia en el ensayo de Pamela Lansbury, Santana canta la canción para conseguir el rol suplente de Rachel en Funny Girl. Al terminar la canción, se ve a Rupper Campion muy fascinado con ella y Santana menciona que Rachel y ella fueron compañeras de secundaria y actualmente viven juntas. Así, Santana consigue lo que fue a buscar y Rachel se enoja mucho con ella. Letra (Version de Rachel) (Episodio:Sectionals) Rachel: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter ife's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM! Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Letra (Version de Santana) (Episodio:Frenemies) Santana: Don't tell me not to live Just sit and putter ife's candy and the sun's a ball of butter Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade Don't tell me not to fly I've simply got to If someone takes a spill It's me and not you Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection A freckle on the nose of life's complexion A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march My heart's a drummer Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM! Hey, Mr. Arnstien Here I am! I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum And if I'm fanned out Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade! Curiosidades *En el Glee Tour del 2011, Barbra Streisand vio a Lea Michele presentar esta canción. *Rachel ha dicho que ha cantado esta canción desde los 2 años y se la sabe hasta en reversa (Choke). *Esta canción ha sido presentada en todas las giras de Glee. *La genial interpretación de esta canción en la serie llevó a que Lea Michele la presentara en los Tony Awards 2010, donde se encontraba entre el público su original intérprete, Barbra Streisand. *Esta es una de las pocas canciones que se han repetido en la serie. *Coincidentemente las canciones se presentan en temporadas impares (1, 3 y 5). *Es sus tres interpretaciones esta canción siempre se canto sobre un escenario (Ya sea para una competencia o una audición). *En la primera escena de la presentación de Santana tell me not to live/Just sit and putter/Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter/Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade, ella la mira a Rachel como una indirecta. *La presentación que hace Santana es muy parecida a la de Rachel en las Seccionales del 2009: **Empieza en la puerta del teatro. **Continua caminando por entre las butacas. **Señalando (En este caso a Rachel). ***... If someone takes a spill It's me and not you ... **Sentandose en una butaca y acariciando a una presona. ***... Your turn at bat, sir At least I didn't fake it Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it ... **Subiendo al escenario. ***... I gotta fly once I gotta try once Only can die once, right, sir Ooh, life is juicy Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir ... **Cambiando rapidamente de sitio dentro del escenario. ***... I'm gonna live and live now Get what I want I know how One roll for the whole shebang One throw, that bell will go clang Eye on the target and wham ... **Simulando una "explosión" con sus manos. ***... One shot, one gun shot, and BAM ... **Abriendo los brazos. ***... I'll march my band out I'll beat my drum ... **Las manos elevandose en la nota final (Nota Alta/Nota Larga). ***... Is gonna rain on my parade ... *En la presentación de Lea Michele en los TONY's 2010, en vez de decir "Hey, Mr. Arnstien, Here I am!", dijo: "Hey, TONYAwards!, Here I am!". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|292 px thumb|left|304 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sectionals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Barbra Streisand Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones del musical Funny Girl Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Frenemies Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas completas Categoría:Audiciones